Secuestro
by DaNnyzZ
Summary: Es una historia que se enfoca mucho en el drama que viven los secuestrados en mi país y en todo el mundo. nota: dedicado a los secuestrados que aún siguen en cautiverio, que ya fueron liberados o que murieron en cautiverio.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola, aquí viene un nuevo Fic, espero que les guste no me culpen por nada de lo que pase aquí es solo una historia.**

_**Disclaimer: combo niños no me pertenece, le pertenece a Carlo de Boutiny, Carolinne Pierce y Fabienne Gambrelle.**_

_**Secuestro**_

Era un día común y corriente en Nova Nizza, en una cafetería había dos jóvenes de 17 años, comiéndose un rico helado de vainilla

-Azul, tengo que decirte algo

-¿Qué me tienes que decir Serio?

-es que… yo

-dilo rápido Serio

-yo me tengo que ir

-¿irte? ¿Para donde?

-para el ejército

-¿Qué?? Pero… ¿qué vas a hacer allá?

-cumplir con mi deber

-¿de qué hablas?

-mira… todos los chicos de mi edad, se tiene que ir para allá

-no es cierto… es tu papá ¿verdad?, él nunca estuvo de acuerdo con lo nuestro

-si… también es parte en eso, pero regresaré pronto lo juro

-está bien, si tu lo dices creo en ti

-de verás no me pasará nada

-Bueno ya te creo, pero… con una condición

-¿Cuál?

-que me des un beso

-está bien

Los dos chicos comenzaban a acercarse, más y más hasta que… se dieron un dulce y tierno beso. Luego se despidieron, cada uno se fue a su casa.

**Casa de Serio**

-¿y…se lo dijiste? –pregunta muy serio el padre de Serio

-si… ¿ahora te sientes feliz?

-si… entiende, esto es por tu bien, ella no te conviene

-ah por favor ¿tú que sabes de eso? –pregunta Serio muy molesto

-mira Serio, es sólo un capricho lo que tú sientes por ella

-NO ES CIERTO YO LA AMO, TÚ NO PUEDES SABER LO QUE YO SIENTO –dice Serio ya levantando la voz

-NO ME HABLES EN ESE TONO JOVENCITO –responde el padre de Serio igual de alzado

-MIRA, YO NOTEGRITARÍA SI ME DEJARAS EN PAZ!

-A TU ALCOBA JOVENCITO!!!

-PERO…

-PERO NADA VE AHORA MISMO!!

Serio no tuvo otra alternativa que obedecer las órdenes de su padre. La madre de Serio, al ver esta escena, sale detrás de su hijo.

-Serio yo…

-tú que mamá, yo sé que no estás de acuerdo con esto pero… parece que lo estuvieras porque no haces nada al respecto –dijo Serio interrumpiendo a su madre

-yo no estoy de acuerdo con las decisiones de tu padre pero… no puedo hacer nada, sabes cómo es él

-si…eso creo pero yo no quiero irme, no quiero dejar a Azul –dijo Serio desilusionado

-Bueno…mañana veremos que hacemos hijo por ahora descansa-dijo la madre de Serio con una sonrisa

-está bien mamá

**Casa de Azul**

Azul llegó muy triste a su casa, y lo primero que hace es ir a su habitación. Su madre al ver esta situación fue detrás de ella.

-¿hija que tienes? –pregunta preocupada su madre

-NADA!!, no quiero hablar con nadie –responde Azul soltando algunas lágrimas

-mmm… no creo que no tengas nada, anda hija dime que te sucede, nadie llora por nada –dijo aún más preocupada la madre de Azul

-no!, no te lo diré –responde Azul ya estallando en un llanto

-bueno hija si me lo cuentas tal vez te pueda ayudar

-está bien –dijo Azul ya resignada y levantando la cabeza

Azul le cuenta todo a su madre.

-y entonces eso fue lo que pasó

-si… y estoy muy triste por eso

-mmm…. Cariño, si él te dijo que volverá es porque lo hará –dijo la madre de Azul tratando de animarla con una sonrisa

-si… creo que tienes razón, tendré que confiar en él –dijo Azul levantando levemente los ánimos y tratando de sonreír

-bueno hija duerme un poco, mañana tienes que irte a la estación de tren a despedirte de Serio

-lo que digas mamá!

Al día siguiente un joven pelinaranjo, se levantaba de su cama no con muchos ánimos, se dirigía al baño. Cuando terminó se vistió y luego salió a la sala, en donde se encontraba su padre.

-Y… ¿ya empacaste? –pregunto el padre de Serio

-si –respondió Serio muy secamente

-bien… vámonos

-estás feliz… pues déjame decirte algo, cuando yo vuelva… voy a estar otra vez con Azul

-eso ya lo veremos.

Los dos salieron de la casa sin dirigirse la palabra o mirarse, cuando llegaron a la estación de trenes de Nova Nizza ahí estaba Azul, tan linda como siempre **(N/A: **según Serio**) **esperando a que Serio llegara. Cuando Azul vio que Serio había llegado de inmediato corrió hacia él y lo abrazó.

-¡Serio! –grito emocionada la rubia

-¡hola Azul! –grito igual de emocionado el ojiverdes

-muy bien, ¡YA BASTA DE CARIÑITOS! –dijo el padre de Serio zafándolos de su abrazo

-¡¡¡YA BASTA PAPÁ, QUE NO ME PUEDES DEJAR UN MOMENTO EN PAZ!!! –grita muy enojado Serio

-NO ME HABLES ASÍ…

-¿QUE? QUE NO TE HABLE ASÍ, SI ESTA ES EL RESPETO QUE TÚ TE HAS GANADO CONMIGO –interrumpe Serio

-¡¡¡NO TOLERARÉ NI UN INSULTO MÁS JOVENCITO!!!, ¡¡¡SUBE AL TREN YA!!! –dice aún más enojado el padre de Serio

Serio se despide de Azul con un beso tierno y corto, sube al tren, cuando sube mira fijamente por la ventana a Azul **(N/A:** era una mirada de amor**)** y luego voltea y mira a su padre **(N/A:** esta si era una mirada asesina, de odio, de desprecio,**)** el tren se aleja cada vez más, Serio no quería irse, lo que quería era quedarse al lado de Azul para siempre pero tenía que irse, Serio alzó la mano y la agito en signo de adiós, cuando el tren se fue quedaron solos Azul y el padre de Serio.

-¡NIÑA! –dice en voz alta el padre de Azul

-¿sí? –pregunta extrañada Azul

-¿de verdad se querían tanto ustedes dos?

-¿Por qué me pregunta eso?

-solo quiero saber… responde sí o no

-pues… si, al menos eso es lo que yo siento

-¿en serio? _Quizás cometí un error…pero ya no hay tiempo de arrepentirme _

-si… en serio

-bueno… me voy

-chao_ que raro se sintió eso_

El papá de Serio se fue a su casa y más tarde Azul también se fue.

**Con Serio.**

Serio llegó temprano, se encerró en la habitación que le dieron y se dispuso a escribir un poema:

_Ell me eleva, agita mi pulso_

_transforma mi rostro ausente_

_en una sonrisa permanente_

_Ell me sugiere, juega conmigo_

_lo dejo, recupera mi tiempo_

_me invita al sueño_

_me lo trajo el viento y un río certero_

_Ell calma mi fuego, su escorpión_

_se asegura, aquieta mi leo _**(N/A:** que conste, este poema no lo escribí yo eh!!!**)**

Serio se echó a llorar casi por dos horas **(N/A: **Pobrecito**)**. Pasaron semanas, ya era el día en que Serio tenía que regresar a casa, se levantaba triste, como lo había hecho estas semanas, pero al recordar algo se entusiasmó mucho.

-¡SI!, hoy es el gran día voy a regresar a casa con… con Azul –dijo el ojiverdes emocionado

Serio se levanto de la cama saltando en un solo pie, fue a la ducha y se bañó, salió y se vistió **(N/A:** con una especie de uniforme militar**)**, pero luego escuchó un estruendo y salió y vió a todos los demás muy asustados.

_-_¿Qué** pasó? –preguntó el pelinaranjo muy intrigado y preparado para cualquier noticia**

**-es… ¡ES LAGUERRILLA! –exclamó otro soldado **(N/A:** para que lo sepan, la guerrilla son terroristas que hay aquí en Colombia, secuestran, matan y torturan gente, ¡COMO LOS ODIO!, ¡SON UNOS MALDITOS!!!, HIJOS DE (censura)**)

**-y… ¿Qué hacemos ahora? –pregunto el ojiverdes muy preocupado**

-nada…. Será combatir… o morir –dijo el otro soldado

Nadie se atrevía a combatir, pero Serio sabiendo que no había otra forma... se dirigió a combatir sabiendo que tenía que hacer algo por esa gente. En una de esas, Serio notó que un guerrillero le iba a disparar a otro soldado y se atravesó **(N/A:** que valiente**)** recibió el impacto.

-A-z-u… -dijo entre susurros el pelinaranjo .

Los guerrilleros fueron donde se encontraba Serio y se lo llevaron sin que nadie lo notara.

**Con Azul *pasó justo después***

Azul se levanto de golpe como si hubiera tenido una pesadilla.

-¡tengo un mal presentimiento! –dijo asustada la rubia **(N/A:** yo también**)**

Luego esta cara de horror se desvaneció al recordar que Serio venía hoy, después de tanto sin verlo. Se levantó de la cama, se bañó y se vistió. Luego bajo las escaleras, se sentó en la mesa en espera de su desayuno.

-¡BUENOS DÍAS MAMÁ! –dijo la ojiazul muy emocionada

-¡BUENOS DÍAS AZUL… ¿CÓMO AMANECISTE HOY? –dijo su madre devolviéndole su emoción

-Bien, ¿y tú?...

-bien, ¿Por qué estás tan emocionada hoy hija?

-es que…Serio regresa hoy

-¡CIERTO!... ¡lo había olvidado! –dijo la madre de Azul con cara de… ¡ya lo recordé!

-¡pues… yo no!

-¿irás a recibirlo a la estación de tren?

-sip

-bueno…. ¿a qué hora viene?

-a las… 7:00 pm

-ya… bueno… desayuna por ahora

-ok!!

**Casa de Serio**

*suena el teléfono a las 7:00 pm*

-mujer, ¡CONTESTA! –grita el padre de Serio

-ya voy –dijo la madre de Serio

*contesta*

-si… ¿hola?

-_¿Señora Rodríguez?_ –pregunta la voz del teléfono

-si soy yo… ¿en qué puedo servirle?

_-se trata de su hijo Serio_

-¿Qué pasa con mi hijo? –pregunta la mamá de Serio sorprendida y a la vez preocupada

_-lo que pasa es que… hoy hubo un enfrentamiento con la guerrilla, le iban a disparar a un soldado y su hijo se atravesó, así quela bala lo mató_

-¿QUÉ?

La madre de Serio dejó caer el teléfono al piso y salió llorando a la cocina, su esposo al notar eso fué detrás de ella

-¿Qué pasa? ¿y ahora porque lloras?

-es que… Serio

-¿Qué pasa con Serio?

-A SERIO…. ¡A SERIOLO MATARO!! –responde a gritos y estallando en llanto

-¿QUÉ? ESO NO PUEDO SER POSIBLE!!!! –grita atónito el padre de Serio

-SI… ¡ESTÁ MUERTO! ¡Y TODO ESTO ES POR TU CULPA, TU LO OBLEGASTE A IR A ESE LUGAR!! –grita aún más fuerte la madre de Serio

El padre de Serio no pronunció palabra alguna, después de todo ella tenía la razón, si no fuera por su capricho, Serio aún seguiría vivo.

**Casa de Azul *pasa al mismo tiempo***

Como ya eran las siete, Azul se dispuso a ir a la estación de trenes.

-¡ya me voy mamá! –dijo Azul

-Adiós hija, ¡ten mucho cuidado!

Azul sale de su casa y va corriendo a la estación de trenes **(N/A:** está cerca de su casa**)**, en ese momento preciso, llaman por teléfono a la casa de Azul, era la madre de Serio.

-¿Hola? –contesta la madre de Azul

-_¿madre de Azul? –_pregunta la madre de Serio

-si

_-dígale a Azul que ya no baya a recoger a Serio_

-¿y eso por?

_-porque….porque él murió en ese lugar_

-eso no es verdad ¿Cómo?

_-si… es verdad, dígale a Azul que ya no baya_

-eso no va a ser posible porque ella acaba de salir

_-bueno… vayan por ella o… llámenla_

-si… bueno… está bien

**Con Azul**

Azul acababa de llegar a la estación de tren cuando recibió una llamada.

_-¿_hola_? _–contestó Azul

-¿Azul?

-si

-hola hija… tengo algo que decirte

-¿Qué es?

-bueno…. Yo… bueno… Serio está muerto

-¿QUÉ? NO!!!!!!!!!

**Continuará…**

**Que tal creen que Serio está muerto**

**Esta historia está basada en el secuestro que se vive en mi país… dejen reviews**

**Haxta Pronto =)**


	2. Tristeza

**¡Hola!, ¿Qué han hecho sin mi? Si lo sé no mucho, no pueden vivir sin mí, en fin… aquí les traigo la segunda parte de "SECUESTRO" ¡DISFRUTENLA!**

**Tristeza**

En los capítulos anteriores…

Azul acababa de llegar a la estación de tren cuando recibió una llamada.

_-¿_hola_? _–contestó Azul

-¿Azul?

-si

-hola hija… tengo algo que decirte

-¿Qué es?

-bueno…. Yo… bueno… Serio está muerto

-¿QUÉ? NO!!!!!!!!!

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Azul no podía creer semejante noticia ¿Serio muerto? Así que colgó su teléfono y de la ira lo lanzó lejos rompiéndolo por completo. Se arrodilló miro hacia el cielo abrió sus brazos, en ese momento comenzó a llover, una gota de agua calló en su rostro, llovía más y más dejándola empapada por completo, su ropa estaba pegada a su cuerpo, y ahí estaba ella entre la miseria y entre el frio, sumida en la tristeza… era la escena más triste que habían visto… hasta me parte el corazón.

-S-e-r-i-o… no… -dijo entre cortado la ojiazul

Azul estaba en el suelo viendo como la lluvia caía, poco a poco sintiendo que el cuerpo le pesaba , fue cayendo en un profundo y pesado sueño, Azul se había desmayado en el suelo, aún seguía lloviendo y ella ahí por más de dos horas. Su familia empezó a preocuparse así que fueron a la estación de trenes, su madre y su padre la encontraron en el piso, la lluvia ya estaba cesando. El padre de Azul se acercó…

-Hija… sufres tanto… para tener sólo 17 –dijo un poco llorando su padre

Se acerca la madre de Azul.

-Azul… ¿Por qué a ti? –dijo llorando su madre

**Con Serio *eso es… ¡no está muerto!***

A Serio lo habían llevado a un lugar que jamás había visto, era la selva todo era muy exótico, plantas raras y grandes, pero más allá de eso Serio notó que se trataba de un campamento un muy desordenado y humilde campamento, Serio no tenía la menor idea de lo que estaba pasando, estaba muy preocupado. Preocupado por no volver a ver a su madre, a su ciudad, a sus amigos, a su padre también por más de que se haya portado tan mal con él, era su padre después de todo ¿no?, pero lo que más iba a extrañar era a Azul el amor de su vida, su razón de ser, la cosa que lo animaba cada mañana al ver su fotografía, Serio no soportaba la idea de que esto pasara, solo de pensarlo le Partia el corazón.

Serio tan distraído que estaba no notó por donde iba así que se tropezón con un guerrillero.

-ahm…lo siento… disculpe to… -alcanzó a decir Serio antes de ser interrumpido

-¡¡¡NADA!!, CHOCASTE CONTRA MI ¿QUE TE PASA? ¡¡¡TEN MÁS CUIDADO LA PROXIMA!!! –contestó el guerrillero de piel morena, ojos rojos y cabello café **(N/A:** así es… ¡es Paco!**)**

-¿oye que te pasa? yo solo…

¿??: Déjalo Paco!!

-¿qué me harás tu si no lo dejo?

¿??: ¿En verdad quieres saber?

-¡a ver que tienes!

Estaban a punto de pelear cuando…

-¡YA BASTA! –gritó Serio

-¡al cabo que ni quería pelear con mujeres! –dijo Paco

¿??: ¿Qué diste? ¡Oh! ¡Ya veo me tienes miedo!

-¡no te ilusiones nena!

*Otra vez discutiendo*

-SILENCIO!!! –vuelve a gritar Serio

-BUENO YA!! ME LARGO DE AQUÍ!! –grita Paco

Paco se va dejando a Serio y a la otra chica solos

-ese chico me saca las cacillas!! –dijo la chica

-jeje… bueno… eso veo… am… ¿Cuál es tu nombre? –dijo Serio

-ah! Perdón! Que modales los míos! Mi nombre es Pilar **(N/A:** taráaaa!!!!**)**

-Bueno Pilar, mi nombre es Serio –dijo Serio con una sonrisa

-¡GENIAL! Pues… Serio ¿Cómo llegaste aquí?

-es… una larga historia

-bueno… tenemos mucho tiempo CREEME

Serio le cuenta toda la historia a Pilar.

¡Wow! Que historia tan… ¡wow! –dijo Pilar

Si… pero dime, ¿Cómo llegaste tú aquí? –pregunta Serio

-jeje… también es una larga historia

-¡tenemos mucho tiempo!

-ok

_**Empieza a relatar Pilar…**_

Todo empezó un día común y corriente en mi casa, yo me levantaba como lo hacia todos los días. Salí de mi habitación a desayunar

-¡BUENOS DIAS A TODOS! –dijo Pilar con mucha emoción

-¡BUENOS DÍAS HIJA! –dijo el Padre de Pilar

-bueno… ¿qué ay de comer? ¡Tengo hambre! –dijo Pilar

-bueno…. Sólo…. ¡TOSINO CON HUEVOS!

-mmm, ¡mi favorita! –dijo alegre Pilar

-bueno…. Entonces…. ¡come! –dijo el padre de Pilar

Cuando Pilar terminó su desayuno…

-¡que rico! –dijo Pilar satisfecha

-me alegra que te haya gustado hija –responde en tono alegre el padre de Pilar

-bueno, tu cocinas muy rico –dijo Pilar

-¡gracias hija!

-¡de nada!, bueno… me voy

-espera un momento hija

-¿Qué?

-¡cepíllate los dientes!

-ah! Si… se me olvidaba… jeje… -dijo Pilar con cara de "que mal esta vez se dio cuenta"

-si… claro hija -dijo el padre de Pilar en tono sarcástico

Cuando Pilar se cepilló los dientes se marchó de su casa sin rumbo fijo, cuando caminaba por las calles notó la presencia extraña de unos chicos mayor que ella observándola, Pilar no dudó en correr y correr hasta que se cansó y los hombres la alcanzaron.

-¿Qué quieren de mi? –pregunta asustada Pilar

-eso lo sabrás pronto –contesta uno de los hombres

Y eso es todo lo que recuerdo creo que me drogaron porque al día siguiente desperté aquí.

-ya… no tenía ni idea… -dijo Serio

-lo sé, tú no tienes la culpa Serio

-dime Pilar… ¿desde cuándo estás aquí? –pregunta Serio

-hace tiempo… de hecho, ya se cumplirán tres años –dijo Pilar un poco triste

-¿QUÉ?, ¿cómo lograste soportar aquí todo este tiempo? –pregunta impresionado Serio

-no lo sé…. En verdad no lo sé –responde Pilar

-bueno… lo siento

-no hay cuidado

-oye… aparte… ¿Por qué te peleas tanto con ese Paco?

-mmm… quizás porque… no lo sé ¡ES UN TARADO!-dijo Pilar pasando de amigable a enojada

-¿estás segura de que sólo es por eso? –pregunta Serio con cara pícara

-si.. ¿y porque me lo dices con esa cara? –pregunta Pilar

-no…por nada –con cara fingida

-uf… está bien Serio me atrapaste, estoy enamorada de Paco, es un tonto pero lo quiero

-¡¡LO SABIA!!!

**To be continued…**

**Muahahahah ¿Por qué me rio maléficamente?**

**Inner: si no sabes tú…**

**¿Qué?... ¿Quién eres?**

**Inner: nada más y nada menos que tu Inner**

**¿Qué… mi Inner? No sabía que tengo Inner**

**Inner: pues ahora si lo tienes…**

**Ya… espera… ¿no eres malvado como el Inner de doorcf?**

**Inner: nop**

**Vamos a probarlo**

**Inner ¿y cómo?**

**mmm… AH! Ya sé! ¿te gusta el chocolate?**

**Inner: SI!!! Es… delicioso!!!**

**Verdad?? Si es verdad, no eres malvada**

**Inner: lo sé… ¿quieres un chocolate?**

**Si!!!**

**Inner: ¡VAMOS!**

**Bueno como ven me tengo que ir bye**

**Inner: menos charla y más chocolate**

**Como digas… BYE CHICOS!!**


End file.
